<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clever Fox by Madmaiden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524401">Clever Fox</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madmaiden/pseuds/Madmaiden'>Madmaiden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anchors, BAMF Stiles, Chimera Stiles Stilinski, Chimera Theo Raeken, Dread Doctors - Freeform, Dubious Morality, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Full Shift Chimeras, Gratuitous use of italics, He's still terrible though, Hurt/Comfort, Im forgetting tags, Kidnapping and escape, Less Evil Theo, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Medical Experimentation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Since Stiles doesn't have the full story, Steo, alienated stiles stillinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madmaiden/pseuds/Madmaiden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes strapped to a gurney, humanity stolen. He's now something other, something new. He's furious, he's scared, he's <i>resigned</i> to his new existence. </p>
<p>Theo has never been happier in his entire life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s), Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because what's wrong with another WIP to go with my new ship. <br/>I <b>had</b> to write this.<br/>There was literally no other option.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>tick, tick, tick, tick, tick</i>
</p>
<p>A small annoyance, niggling at the corners of his consciousness and threatening his peaceful slumber. His mind rebelled against the intrusion, some form of bone deep exhaustion refusing to relent to the call of consciousness and leave him to his well earned peace. His mind had become an empty void, some kind of haven against the pain and overwhelming sensory overload he’d escaped from. </p>
<p>It was as if the sound was taunting him. A torture too cruel and far too familiar. The sound burrowing relentlessly into his mind and stealing the sense of safety from the spaces he’d carved within himself. The places where no one should have access and one too many had already violated. The places meant to be an escape from <i>feeling</i> while his every cell was in the process of being destroyed and rewritten again and again and again. </p>
<p><i>’My body is still convulsing’</i>, he thought idly, almost musing and completely disconnected from the experience. A part of him, instinctual in nature, wanted to rage and fight but his mind couldn’t muster the motivation. His grand gesture of giving up, <i>giving in</i>, breaking down in the face of the pain had been left unnoticed and irrelevant hours ago as the pain continued to tear him apart piece by piece. </p>
<p>He would beg and plead for death but he was too far gone. Too lost to the pain. Too broken to form the words. The torture relented and ravaged and devoured him only to put him back together and begin the process once more. Surely he’d died long ago, likely rushing into a supernatural fight that he had no business being in. Trying to be a hero and to make up for the empire state pile of shit he’d reaped in his lifetime. Yes, he was dead and this was hell, this was the price he would pay for everything he’d done. </p>
<p>Another spike of pain shot through his system and jolted him to a vague sense of awareness as his mangled throat choked on his own blood. His silent pleas for release were unheard as his hazy eyes attempted to glare into the empty depths of the mask lingering dispassionately above him in observation.</p>
<p>He faded back into the darkness and welcomed the reprieve.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <i>tick, tick, tick, tick, tick</i>
</p>
<p>There was no gentle lull to consciousness. One moment he was suspended within the emptiness of his mind and the next he was gasping violently for air while his eyes darted wildly around to get his bearings. </p>
<p>He was immediately overwhelmed by input. Stiles tried to collect himself as his mind struggled to comprehend the litany of smells and new depth to his vision. He tried to sit up and cover his eyes but he couldn’t move. Stiles struggled against his restraints, his mind finally catching up and taking in his situation. </p>
<p>He was strapped down. The room was small and dingy and covered in medical equipment. The clock on the wall was ticking so loudly that it was as if someone was pounding the sound directly into his brain. A choked sob escaped from his lips as he allowed himself a single moment to break down. </p>
<p>
  <i>tick, tick, tick, tick, tick</i>
</p>
<p>There was a presence inside him that began to squirm the more he lost grip on his emotions. Something raw and instinctual and <i>individual</i> but not <i>other</i>. The recognition of what he was feeling inside of him only caused his panic to increase tenfold. He’d been caught by the Doctors. They had him and they’d <i>changed</i> him. </p>
<p>He felt the beginnings of a panic attack and the creature inside him whimpered and whirled within him, making attempts to comfort him but too young, too inexperienced to know how.  Stiles slipped further and further into the panic until the beast nipped from within to shock him into clear thought. He needed to breathe. Stiles tuned out all the intense noises and smells and tried to focus his breathing. </p>
<p><i>tick, tick, tick, tick, tick.</i> In.</p>
<p><i>tick, tick, tick, tick, tick.</i> Out.</p>
<p><i>tick, tick, tick, tick, tick.</i> In.</p>
<p><i>tick, tick, tick, tick, tick.</i> Out.</p>
<p>It took longer than normal, but Stiles was finally able to pull himself together. His strength has always been strategy, so he just needed to think his way out of this. He took another deep and calming breath and relaxed against the gurney that he was strapped to. First and foremost, he was still alive, which was the most crucial factor in every escape plan. He’d clearly been captured by the Dread Doctors and turned into some kind of chimera. His heart started pounding in his chest again and he focused once more on the ticking clock to calm himself down. </p>
<p>After allowing himself another moment of calm, Stiles closed his eyes and looked within himself. He mentally poked at the beast inside him, trying to get a feel for it. In that moment, a quick time clip show of his own memories played in his subconscious. The members of his pack trying to explain what it was like to feel their wolves, him and Derek chatting about the differences between those bitten and born, Peter’s snide comments about Scotts disharmony with his own instincts. </p>
<p>The creature preened at his attention. <i>’What are you?’</i> He wondered idly. It didn’t feel like any one thing, he had no distinct feel for what the creature within him was. He somehow got the impression that the creature was still settling, that there were conflicting traits fighting for dominance and structuring themselves. Like he <i>wasn’t finished yet.</i> The thought gave him pause. </p>
<p>He next scanned the dingy space he’d been left in. It was small and dirty, it smelled underground, there was a scattering of medical equipment on assorted metal tables along with random piles of clutter. The only thing he saw that was of note was a thick file folder near the exit. When he escaped --because he wouldn’t entertain any other thoughts-- he would be sure to take that folder with him. </p>
<p>Once he was sure that he couldn’t hear the sounds of anyone around, Stiles started testing at his bindings for a chance to escape. He tested the restraints with as much of his newfound supernatural strength as he could find to no avail. After another few moments of shaking and pulling at the cuffs, Stiles noticed that the one on his left side was a little loose. </p>
<p>It was something he’d always hoped he’d never have to do, but being the son of the Sheriff had always made him interested in situations just like this. He knew he’d have to break his own thumb to get out, he also knew that it was going to have to be a slow process because he had to break it one handed. The only plus side he could find in this situation was the fact that he <i>probably</i> had supernatural healing now. God he hoped so. </p>
<p>
  <b>Crack.</b>
</p>
<p>Stiles was in no way prepared for the way the sound of his own bone breaking would resonate so loudly with his newfound hearing. It sent a shiver of horror down his spine that was somehow worse than the actual pain of the break. Shaking off the thought, Stiles made quick work of freeing himself, grabbing the folder, and moving toward the exit on shaky and weakened legs. </p>
<p>He pressed his ear to the door and listened intently. He could make out a quiet and slow thumping sound but nothing else of note. He focused on the sound until it registered. It was a heartbeat. Three separate waves of instinct washed over him, each stronger than the last. <i>fightalertObserve</i> A curious and cautious calm washed over him as the third wave hit. He now knew that he was a mix of three things and his ADHD mind was jumping from theory to theory based on the way he’d just felt. </p>
<p>
  <i>tick, tick, tick, tick, tick.</i>
</p>
<p>He needed to stay calm and focused until he was <i>home</i> and <i>safe</i>. With a steadying breath, Stiles eased the door open and crept into the main laboratory with previously unfathomable stealth. He moved quietly and swiftly toward the heartbeat, trying to keep himself calm.</p>
<p><i>’Okay Human Stiles, Unidentified Chimera Stiles, we need to be on the same page right now. We’re in a scary place with superpowers and we cannot lose control.’</i> He focused harder on the rhythmic thumping of the heartbeat as he approached. <i>’We only fight if we have to. We only fight to protect ourselves. You feel me? No fight. Protect. Protect. Okay?’</i></p>
<p>Stiles crept through the empty space, focused now fully on the slow thumping of the heartbeat in the distance. His eyes scanned the assorted surfaces and could see nothing worth taking. He hoped that at least whatever he found in that folder would give them some kind of advantage against their enemy. Something good coming out of him being captured and having his humanity stolen from him. His beast whined and he stopped the train of thought. He couldn’t afford to break down right now. His only goal needed to be getting out alive and not hurting someone unless he had to.</p>
<p><i>Thump, thump thump.</i> Protect yourself, don’t fight. <i>Thump, thump, thump.</i> Stay calm and don't do anything irrational. <i>Thump, thump, thump.</i> It could be an enemy, but it could also be another victim. Stay calm and don’t wolf out. <i>Thump, thump, thump.</i> Stay in control, Stiles. No fight. Protect. <i>Thump, thump, thump.</i> Protect. Protect. Protect. </p>
<p>Hyperfocused on the heartbeat, Stiles reached another door. He paused at the barrier and took in a deep inhale. There were too many scents in the dusty and dingy space for Stiles to identify and he froze up from the sensory overload before again calming himself with his focus on the heartbeat. He looked to his left and saw what was obviously the exit for the space. He could easily leave and never investigate. It could be an enemy. It could end in his capture. He nearly moved away. <i>Thump, thump, thump.</i></p>
<p>He couldn’t make the move. He <i>had</i> to know, friend or foe. He was always impulsive and curious and it seemed as though his beast was in agreement. It hummed in excitement as he slowly creaked the door open. </p>
<p>He was immediately overwhelmed once more by scents. His newfound instincts roared within him as he took in the sight <i>bloodpackPain</i>. The misery and hurt was so thick in the air that it was tangible and Stiles felt as if it was satiating some kind of deep seeded hunger he refused to acknowledge. There would be time to properly break down about the theory he’d just formulated. For now he had a mission.</p>
<p>Driven almost completely by instinct, Stiles slowly approached Theo’s unconscious body laid out on the gurney and strapped similarly to how he’d found himself just moments earlier. His softly shaking hand reached out without conscious thought and planted itself on his warm skin. <i>Thump, thump, thump.</i> Stiles focused on the heartbeat and reassured himself that the other boy was alive and well. <i>Protect.</i> His beast happily supplied, and Stiles was far too distracted to correct it. </p>
<p>Finding Theo also tortured and changed by the Doctors did in fact lessen the distrust that Stiles had been feeling toward the boy. He’d been sure that Theo was evil and in league with the villains until this moment. He still had an itching instinct that Theo probably was up to <i>something</i> nefarious, but now he needed to re-examine his theories a bit. After he was safely home of course. </p>
<p>His hand felt hot against Theo’s skin as he surveyed the damage. He had a litany of slowly healing wounds and bruises, tear streaks in the dirt on his face, a somehow different aura about him in a room blanketed with despair. <i>Protect.</i> A rush of pure pleasure pulsed through his veins and Stiles looked down at his hand in shock. He had black swirling lines running up the length of his arm, similar in nature to when he’d seen the ‘wolves taking pain and yet somehow different. </p>
<p>There was nothing unpleasant about this feeling even though Stiles knew deep down what it meant. He cut off the train of thought for now and allowed himself to enjoy the satisfaction. He was <i>feeding</i> off the pain,  he was sure of it. It should have sent him into another panic, but Stiles couldn’t muster the motivation with his beast happily frolicking inside of him at the meal. </p>
<p>He lost himself to the sensation for far longer than he would have preferred, but eventually the taste of pain in Theo started to dissipate. His wounds appeared to be healing much more quickly now and his scent started to sweeten in the air. At the realization, Stiles pulled his hand back from the other boy like he’d been burned and moved to free Theo from his bindings. </p>
<p><i>Thump, thump, thump.</i> Everything was going to be okay.</p>
<p><i>Thump, thump, thump.</i> He just needed to get the two of them out of here in one piece. </p>
<p><i>Thump, thump, thump.</i> Stay in control and get to safety. </p>
<p>
  <i>Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump</i>
</p>
<p>Stiles had Theo almost completely out of his restraints when he shot up in a panic with his eyes flashing a muted golden color, somehow both silver and gold at once like they were fading into something new. Stiles jumped back in a panic and nearly threw himself into the far wall as his newfound reflexes went into overdrive. </p>
<p>“Stiles?” Theo blinked and his eyes faded back to blue. He let out a small exhale of relief and nearly smiled before realizing their situation and schooling his expression, his eyes grew wide and connected with Stiles’. An inhale that was almost a gasp, “Your eyes.”</p>
<p>“Don’t.” Stiles cut him off. He didn’t want to know but he had two theories, neither of which he wanted to think about. He wasn’t sure what would be worse, if they were blue or if they would be fading to silver like Theos’ were. He could feel it in his instincts, whatever they’d turned him into they’d turned Theo into as well. A part of him couldn’t help but speculate and wonder if they were the only two of their kind in the world. If they would even pull through or end up a failed experiment, found dead somewhere leaking mercury out of every orifice. </p>
<p><i>Thump, thump, thump.</i> Stiles calmed himself from the thoughts as Theo finished the process of freeing himself. As soon as the other boy could move he crowded Stiles and pulled him into a hug, taking a deep inhale of his scent. Stiles tensed for a moment before melting into the sensation. <i>‘Fuck.’</i> He thought to himself as his beast encouraged him to scent Theo right back and he pressed his nose into the first patch of skin he could find. </p>
<p>The comfort that washed over him at the other boys’ scent made the human part of Stiles’ mind want to thrash and rebel. Theo <i>fucking</i> Raeken could not be the reason he felt safe, and yet Stiles fully relaxed into the moment of scenting until he heard a soft rumbling coming from deep within his gut. <i>A purr.</i> </p>
<p>Stiles jumped back from Theo’s embrace and shuffled nervously, unable to hide the deep flush of embarrassment and irritation while hiding from the others’ eyes. “We need to hurry and get out of here.” </p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re okay. I thought--” Theo cut himself off with a grimace before turning toward the exit. “Let’s get out of here and regroup.” A pause. “How is your control right now?” </p>
<p>Stiles <i>whined</i> and ignored it with every ounce of his being. “Not great,” he admitted with a soft breath. </p>
<p>He was sure he noticed a flash of softness cross Theos’ eyes before they sharpened and his typical smug mask was firmly in place. Stiles pretended not to notice it. “I’ll take you down if you lose control. Just try to focus on something to keep yourself calm until you get home and find your anchor.”</p>
<p>Stiles hummed noncommittally and picked up the folder from where he’d sat it down. His control actually hadn’t been that bad so far. He’d occasionally gotten overwhelmed, but for the most part he’d been able to think clearly and get himself calm despite the stressful situation. </p>
<p>Stiles also ignored the itching implication of Theos’ words. He’d gotten good at ignoring things since learning about the supernatural, probably even long before. It was his coping mechanism when he was overwhelmed and he had perfected it over the years. He had a feeling that he would be using the skill a lot in the coming days, because he absolutely could not deal with all of the realizations itching in the back of his mind. Instead of allowing himself to panic, Stiles took a deep breath and focused himself before following Theo out of the dingy laboratory and into the tunnels to escape. </p>
<p>
  <i>Thump, thump, thump.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pack Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles starts to adjust to his new supernatural status, examines his pack bonds, and starts making plans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles stepped into his bathroom on shaky legs, a part of himself still empty and cautious even in the comfort of his own home. His hand unceremoniously wiped away the condensation gathered on the mirror after Theo had -- for some reason -- taken a shower first and helped himself to some of his clothes. He’d sat, covered in the remnants of his time in the lab while Theo moved about his home as if it was his own and offered to shower first with promises of making food for the two of them when he was finished. </p>
<p>Stiles had allowed the other boy to do as he pleased without protest or much recognition whatsoever, hadn’t moved until a freshly clean Theo came to wrangle him some ten or fifteen minutes later. Even then he moved like a zombie, emptily allowing himself to be herded into the bathroom and left with assurances to take his time. </p>
<p>With the door shut snugly behind him and Stiles simply stared into the space. He could hear too much, he could see too much, he could <i>feel</i> too much and instead of processing it, his mind had shut itself down on the trip back to his home. Once glance at his own face in the mirror was all it took to jolt him from his empty shock and into near hysterics. Sparkling silver eyes reflected back at him, the intense coloration only broken by his slitted vulpine pupils, as empty and black as the void he’d clawed himself from. </p>
<p>Some part of him had known that his body hadn’t been human even before those Doctors had gotten their hands on it. He’d known and researched and ignored and he’d hoped, but he never felt normal, whole, <i>right</i> in the body that the Nogitsune had left him with. What were the chances that the Doctors had Nogitsune DNA to tamper with before they’d caught him? Almost zero. Probably zero.</p>
<p>Until now he’d allowed himself to believe that the wrongness in his body, the <i>otherness</i> was just the remnants. The echo of the demon and the void. Some kind of fox shaped scar on his soul that he’d never fully recover from but that <i>couldn’t hurt him anymore.</i></p>
<p>But he was naive. </p>
<p>His body had died and his soul was left behind, stuck inside a Nogitsune-shaped magical construct, likely only held together by his own Spark of magic. Stiles had looked into the void and become it. Forever changed, now even more so. </p>
<p>It was no wonder that he was alone. His Father-- <i>his pack</i> -- all still around physically while the distance between them became immense. Their awkward comforting long since turned to a tentative sort of distance, likely given with the excuse of needing time, that had then turned into something more permanent. </p>
<p>Trust was gone, broken, shattered on both sides and some part of Stiles could understand how it’d be hard to look at his face after everything that had happened between them. And now with Donovan and what had become awakened in him? Stiles was sure that he knew where this would end. </p>
<p>A part of him wanted to fight, to rage against his fate, instead he wept in the shower feeling the comfort of the fox (now that he was completely sure that it was, in fact, a fox) as it wrapped him in its ten tails from within and cooed. It tried to comfort him with a gesture to his remaining pack bonds, still solidifying within his chest. </p>
<p>There were only three, and though he wanted to not think about them, to not acknowledge the truths that they told, Stiles closed his eyes and examined them under the comforting warmth of the water. The first, to his father, a solid but strained faint gold. The second, to Theo, bright and strong and as silver as their eyes, warring for dominance as if Stiles could feel their creatures trying to settle a pecking order between them. </p>
<p>The thought made him wonder if their species would require an Alpha, if one of them would evolve into that position. He’d worry about that later, but diverted some of his magical energy into making sure that Theo couldn’t overpower him. Talk about a disaster.</p>
<p>It was the third strand, though, that truly solidified the knowledge that Stiles had already known deep down yet refused to acknowledge. If it weren’t for the third bond, Stiles could pretend that his forced species change had broken all his other bonds. That maybe whatever he’d become couldn’t be tied to his old pack, or that the gaping, weeping wounds left by the once present and now destroyed bonds weren’t weeks old. That Peter Hale wasn’t the only one who hadn’t cut him out completely. </p>
<p>Oh and how badly that hurt him in new ways. He hesitantly reached out and touched the bond to the older werewolf and was overwhelmed with affection. The realization that Peter hadn’t been lying all those times that he’d told Stiles that he liked him wasn’t as comforting as he wanted it to be. He’d never understood Peter, had never been able to forgive him for the pain he caused despite his graphic descriptions of how losing his bonds and being abandoned had driven him mad. </p>
<p>He understood now. </p>
<p>The warm water of the shower inched toward tepid as Stiles laid in the tub with his eyes closed. After a moment of hesitation, he reached timidly for Peters’ bond and tugged on it. He could feel his interest in it echo through the distance between them and reach its target. The response from Peter was alert and curious. He was worried, but <i>excited</i>, and more than anything nervous. Stiles noticed the moment Peter picked up on his emotional pain. </p>
<p>Stiles could feel that Peter became almost panicked when he felt the distress. The wolf seemed to stiffen before he sent a wave of assurance, one that calmed Stiles and gave him the impression that Peter would be on his way as soon as he could. </p>
<p>He couldn’t bring himself to try to stop the wolf and released the bond before breaking into sobs to mourn his lost pack once more.</p>
<p>He wept until the water ran from tepid to cold to freezing, until Theo came in and pulled him from beneath the stream, wrapped him in a towel, and nested him into the comfort of his own bed. Theo held him close; nuzzled, scented, and wrapped him up in the safety of <i>pack.</i> Stiles tried not to think about how comforting the sleep that followed was.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Stiles woke when early afternoon light shone directly from his window into his brain. His bond to Theo had grown brighter over the course of the night and Stiles wanted to question the boy and see if what they were feeling now was different to what the wolves felt. If it was, he couldn’t understand how his friends had let their bonds break, but he didn’t get the chance before he was distracted. </p>
<p>
  <i>Thump, thump, thump.</i>
</p>
<p>He could hear the sounds of someone shuffling around his kitchen and became suddenly alert. As the sound fully registered he felt his fox pop ears within him in excitement and ran his hands over his head to assure he hadn’t shifted. Nope. He could feel his tails flicking steadily behind him in interest but could not see them when he turned his head. He wasn’t sure what this was, but like everything he was currently going through, he would just roll with it until he felt a bit more stable.</p>
<p>And the feeling of his fox was curious but not unwelcome. Like the ears and tail were a phantom part of his body that he simply wasn’t used to. If he concentrated he could move them with thought, further cementing the only hope that was keeping Stiles sane; His fox was a Nogitsune, not <i>the</i> Nogitsune. </p>
<p>He took deep breaths and focused on the now familiar heartbeat down in his kitchen. His fox could smell the cooking bacon and was salivating and preening at the implication of his pack member providing for him. Stiles tried to shut those feelings down but found himself unable to stop the overwhelming rush. </p>
<p>He followed the drawl on instinct, toward the stairs like he was being pulled by an invisible thread. He’d gotten halfway down the hall before Stiles noticed that he was still naked and half wrapped in a towel. His fox was unconcerned, but human Stiles rushed to get himself dressed and before following the heartbeat once more, almost in a trance. </p>
<p>When he rounded into the kitchen, Stiles was greeted with the sight of Theos’ bumbling attempts to clean up the remaining dishes in the sink. He was unable to stop the fond chuckle that escaped his lips at the display which caused Theo to turn sharply and slip on his mask of a sneer with crossed arms.</p>
<p>“Finally done crying?” He asked as he slid into a seat at the table in front of a plate of breakfast. </p>
<p>“Oh, fuck you.” Stiles snapped without heat as he took the remaining seat and plate. He took a bite without meeting Theos’ eyes and let out a small sound of happiness at the taste. Theo pretended not to puff his chest out and started eating as well. Silence stretched between them for a moment before Theo broke it. </p>
<p>“We were gone for two days, we even missed school on friday.” Stiles noticed the implication and the obvious manipulation at play, but didn’t have it in him to care. </p>
<p>“I noticed.” He hummed, ignoring the questioning expression pointed at him with another fork full of bacon and eggs.</p>
<p>“You think they’re looking for us?” Stiles chuckled at the question that was presented hesitantly, because he knew better. Theos’ best skill was dividing those around him and it was so obviously what he was trying to do now. Stiles mused that the boy didn’t even realize that he’d already done the damage and won. All that was left was finding out the why. </p>
<p>“Of course they aren’t. Why would they?” Stiles questioned, still chuckling as if amused instead of heartbroken. He couldn't tell if Theo noticed. </p>
<p>“Your dad?” </p>
<p>“He’d have to be home to notice that I was gone, Theo.” Stiles stated plainly as if the words didn’t cut him to pieces inside. He felt his tails start whipping more violently, betraying his true emotions even while his face stayed neutral. </p>
<p>“But the pa-”</p>
<p>“You saw to that yourself, didn’t you?!”  Stiles sniped while shooting a glare that promised Theo a lot of pain if he didn’t drop the conversation. A tense silence followed while the two boys ate, Theo calculating his next steps while Stiles did the same. Stiles was the first to come to his conclusion and broke the silence with a dramatic drop of his fork. “So, what’s the plan, Theo?” </p>
<p>“What do you mean, Stiles?” </p>
<p>“I mean, what are you really here for? I know that you’ve been full of shit since the moment you got here, but until now I thought it was because you were working with the Doctors.” Stiles hummed and leveled his best interrogation stare at Theo. </p>
<p>“I know you feel how tightly bound we are now.” Stiles continued when Theo didn’t rush to speak but made a face that he couldn’t decipher but that gave him the impression that Theo was as affected as he was, “And I don't--” A beat of telling silence. “-- I don’t have anyone else, really. So. <i>Maybe</i> I’d work with you. Maybe. If you’re not as crazy as I think you are. Maybe. So, just, tell me, ok? What are you up to? What do you want, Theo? Why are you even here right now?” </p>
<p>“All I ever wanted was pack.” Theo let out on an exhale, running a hand through his unkempt hair and locking eyes with Stiles. The words rang true but Stiles knew that there was more. </p>
<p>“And?” Stiles gestured more wildly than he had in weeks.”I’m not stupid, I know there’s more.” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Theo tensed, “What I <i>wanted</i> was pack. Scotts pack. The vicious werecoyote, the ‘wolf with the anger issues, the ruthless banshee.” He paused and gave Stiles a tentative look, “The void.” </p>
<p>Stiles felt his eyes shift and a rush of anger washed over him. His tails were whipping violently behind him, showcasing his rage even while he sat still. The ghostlike appendages tight and alert behind him and present though unseen. Theos’ words were the final piece in place and Stiles could finally see the picture. He was trying to divide them, not to get rid of Stiles, but to distance everyone from Scott. He wanted them fighting and struggling with a big threat like the Doctors’ on the horizon so that no one would react too harshly when Theo stole the Alpha spark from Scott. </p>
<p>
  <i>Thump, thump, thump.</i>
</p>
<p>Stiles focused on the heartbeat and tried to think rationally. Theo had harshly emphasized the word wanted as if to imply that his plan had changed, that Scott wasn’t in danger anymore. Theo had to have figured out that his plan would never work. That the True Alpha had undying loyalty and that if the pack would throw Stiles out in a second, there was no way that they would submit to him. </p>
<p>
  <i>Thumpthumpthump.</i>
</p>
<p>The thoughts calmed his mind and after a few moments of silence, Stiles looked back at Theo who looked as if he would bolt at any second. Stiles sent a wave of reassurance through the bonds on instinct until he felt the heartbeat he’d been so focused on slow back to its normal pace. Finally able to truly feel calm again, Stiles spoke. “You said you wanted. Past tense?” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” His heart stayed steady. Stiles nodded and picked his fork back up and continued to eat. </p>
<p>After another couple of moments passed, Stiles asked, “So what’s our plan now?” </p>
<p>Theo shrugged, and Stiles could tell that there was something he wasn’t being told. The only reason he didn’t comment was because he could feel that Theo wouldn’t hurt him.  “Our?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Theo, our.” Stiles huffed, “I think you’re a dick. And I’m still not sure you’re not insane, but fuck, you feel it right? It’s not just because I’m new to this. Our bond is…” Stiles trailed off only to have his sentence finished by Theo.</p>
<p>“Intense.” Theo nodded. “It’s not just you.  The bond is a lot.” </p>
<p>“It’s like I can feel that we’re the only ones of our kind. Like I’m tied to you. Like you’re important.” He almost grumbled the last bit, clearly not pleased with the realization, but resigned nonetheless. “And as much as I’d like to throw a fit about this, we have much more important stuff to worry about.” </p>
<p>“Like?” Theo prodded. </p>
<p>“Like figuring out what we are and what the new rules are.” Stiles started while counting on his fingers, “Then we’ll need to hope and pray that we don't go wrong.” Theo made a face that told Stiles he’d accept no other scenario, he refused to think it was cute. “After that we have the Doctors to deal with. If we want. I mean, it is <i>The McCall Packs’</i> problem. I actually distinctly remember being told to stay out of it.” Stiles paused and feigned thinking with a glance to the ceiling but returned a vengeful glance at Theo, “But I’m pretty miffed with them for messing with my DNA.” He hummed.</p>
<p>Stiles then raised an eyebrow and cracked a feral grin that contrasted with the obviously fake and over exaggerated English accent that came out of his mouth. “Fancy a spot of revenge or should we leave it to the pups?” </p>
<p>Theo seemed taken aback and delighted and hungry at the same time, which made Stiles genuinely smile for the first time in a long time while he ignored the blood rushing to his cheeks. “Oh you like that, creep?” </p>
<p>“A bit.” Theo snarked as Stiles got up from the table and walked to the living room to grab the folder he’d gotten from the lab. He returned and dropped it with a thump and sat down. </p>
<p>“You got anywhere to be, Theo?” Stiles questioned. </p>
<p>“No.” Theo crossed his arms and metaphorically dug his heels in as if he thought he was going to be shooed away. </p>
<p>“Good. You’re in charge of going grocery shopping and getting me a new phone.” Stiles gestured to his wallet on the counter. “I’m going to go through this and find as much information as I can about what was done to us.”</p>
<p>Theo seemed shocked. “I can stay?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess you’re pack now, or whatever.” Stiles gestured halfheartedly while he started flipping through the documents, “And I’m just going to assume you wouldn’t be such a sociopath if you had a good home life, so it’s better if you stay here while we figure things out. Take Roscoe if you need wheels, bring clothes and all of your crap too. I’m not letting you out of my sight until I know you’re not dangerous.” </p>
<p>“Fine.” Theo answered curtly as if put off, while on the inside he was sure he’d never been so happy in his life. Stiles made grocery demands while Theo quickly put together a list, took the keys, and headed out the front door. </p>
<p>He couldn’t believe how well everything was turning out between them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Peter was not planned, but the man DEMANDED to be involved. <br/>So, yeah, Peter is apparently going to be part of this and I am not mad about it. <br/>I'm having a lot of fun developing Stiles and Theos' powers, and the minor differences between them both. </p>
<p>The next chapter will mostly be an info dump about what Stiles finds in the paperwork, I'm going to try to keep it interesting and throw the extra details in an end note or something. <br/>Feel free to comment with things you'd like to see or anything really. I'm flying by the seat of my pants here so anything can happen with this story at this point.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hierarchy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys work some stuff out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so, I finally have a bit of a plan for the fic now!<br/>Stiles and co will be leaving Beacon Hills to go off on their own adventure and build a pack. <br/>I have some awesome ideas for new pack members and found some fun ways to bring around some old faces some times. <br/>So expect a lot of OCs .</p><p>also, I'm making the timeline work for me however i need to so please just go with it ~~ Also going to set this in 2020 because I don't want to waste precious writing time googling which pop culture and slang i can reference.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, what did you find?” Theo prodded the still silent Stiles who was at the dining table surrounded by loose sheets of paper from the file and several notebooks. He’d returned about an hour previous from his errands and had already unpacked his belongings, done initial setup on Stiles’ new phone, and made the two of them a lite lunch. </p><p>He watched the younger boy scrambling from different sheets of paper, frantically taking notes with an irritated and completely focused expression on his face. Theo just watched, entranced by the differences in Stiles mannerisms when he wasn’t going a million different directions at once. After a few minutes, Stiles exhaled deeply and finally looked up from his notes as if he’d just realized he’d been spoken to. </p><p>“A lot,” Stiles hummed while taking a sip of his coffee and scanning over his notes, ”And also absolutely nothing at the same time.” </p><p>“Explain?” Theo asked while preparing himself a cup of coffee as well. </p><p>“Well,” Stiles started while shuffling through the papers he’d organized in some fashion that Theo couldn’t quite comprehend. “Ok, I’ll just lay out the gist of it and then maybe we can try to work out the details together.” </p><p>Theo nodded and settled himself in at the table, making a point to nudge the plate of finger sandwiches closer to encourage Stiles to eat. Stiles scarfed down a sandwich triangle and gulped down the rest of his coffee before he finally started. </p><p>“They’ve wanted me for a long time,” He starts, “It’s hard to pin down for what or why, the documentation is -- I wouldn’t say coded -- it’s more like this is only one section of a whole bunch of files that reference each other a lot and have confusing jargon and was probably written by an insane person.” He paused, “Definitely written by an insane person.” </p><p>“Anyway, apparently I’m the only documented person who has survived a Nogitsune possession.” He hummed and thumbed through the stacks and scanned them over, “They theorized that it was because of my Spark, uh, magic, and my connection to a place of power.”</p><p>“Okay, but it’s not like you were Harry Potter.” Theo noted like a dick and cringed, he didn’t want to piss Stiles off right now. Stiles didn’t react and simply hummed in acknowledgement without a change in his heartbeat or scent. The calmness was starting to freak Theo out a bit. “Sorry.” </p><p>“No, you’re right.” Stiles flipped the page he was eyeballing, “But apparently, I had the potential to put Dumbledore to shame...you know, if I found a teacher and survived the lessons.” </p><p>“Survived?” Theo seemed more shocked than Stiles thought was appropriate but he chose not to comment. </p><p>“Yeah, Sparks have to be in mortal danger to increase their power by any noticable amount.” He shrugged, “I guess that is the trade off, the potential for obscene amounts of power, but you have to survive hell to unlock it.” </p><p>Theo nodded. </p><p>“Anyway, I guess the trick we pulled with splitting the two of us shouldn’t have been possible.” </p><p>“Splitting you?” Theo questioned. </p><p>“Eh, yeah, it’s a long story, I’ll explain later.” Stiles waved his hand in the air dismissively, “Cliff’s notes version is that the Nogitsune died in my human body, and the body I was left with only existed because of convoluted magic reasons that I am not qualified enough to understand.”</p><p>“Okay, so your human body was made of magic? How?” Theo tried to keep up with the new information. </p><p>“I mean, I don’t know?” Stiles noted with a shrug, “The Nogitsune created the body and shoved my soul in it. The Doctors think that the body should have dissipated after the Nogitsune was killed because it’s magic was unable to sustain it in death.” </p><p>“So your Spark stepped in to keep you alive.” Theo said with a nod. </p><p>“That’s the theory.” Stiles affirmed while shoving another bit of sandwich into his mouth. After another stretch of silence, Stiles started flipping pages in his notebook and settling on one before continuing. “So anyway, they theorized that the Nogitsune wouldn’t have been able to create a human body from its magic. It’d only be able to split off some of its own DNA to create another dark kitsune.”</p><p>Theo watched Stiles eyes dart to one of the sheets of paper from the file and leaned over to examine it. He saw the words ‘Magical Reproduction’ a few times and nodded. “So they were interested in how a magic clone body would respond to their experiments?” </p><p>“Magical construct.” Stiles corrected, “Apparently, what I had before couldn’t even be technically considered a body.” Theo tilted his head in question but didn’t say anything. “I don’t know how to better explain it. It wasn’t a body really, it was more like a mass of pure magic that was held in the shape of a body only out of my own stubborn force of will.” </p><p>“So what does that mean for you now?” </p><p>“I’m not sure.” Stiles started to pout a bit, “I’m starting to actually think that the Doctors may have done me a favor. There’s no way I have enough magic to have maintained that form much longer and I’m starting to think that if my body just broke down into pure magical energy it would have been pretty unpleasant for me.” </p><p>“And you don’t think that is going to happen now?” </p><p>Stiles shook his head in response, “No. But I can’t really explain why. I can just feel it, that this is a body again. Like I’m <i>in me</i> again.” </p><p>“You didn’t feel like that before?” </p><p>“Not really.” Stiles mumbled lowly, “I thought it was just PTSD or something, but this makes more sense. I was in denial, but I kind of think I’ve known this all along. I wasn’t even surprised really to see my eyes flash silver.” </p><p>“Ok, so that’s you, but what about me?” Theo questioned, trying to shake Stiles from his reverie. </p><p>“Ahh, ok, this is where it gets even more confusing.” Stiles shuffled through the papers once more until he’d found the ones he was looking for and flipped them toward Theo. “They picked you because you were a Chimera already.” </p><p>It took every ounce of his willpower for Theo to school his expression and heartbeat away from panic. He hoped that Stiles was still too new to his senses to notice and hoped he would misread his reaction as surprise. He rapsed, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You are both werewolf and werecoyote. Well, you were.” Stiles dropped the bomb like it was nothing with a shrug, “Haven’t got a clue how or why you were both, but I’d guess it’s some kind of convoluted supernatural nonsense neither of us will ever understand.” </p><p>Theo nodded and looked at the papers that Stiles had slid over as if most of the information was new to him. “Okay, so I was some kind of Were-Chimera already and that’s why they wanted me to mix with you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yep, they were trying to create something new.” Stiles huffed, “And from this point on, I’ll be making a lot of assumptions about their intentions, because I really just don’t have enough information to do otherwise.” </p><p>“Ok.” Theo answered while Stiles again flipped through his own notes and gathered his thoughts. </p><p>“Ok, so, their Chimeras kept going wrong and they couldn’t pin down why. Then they found out about me and figured that if I could hold my body together with the will of my magic then maybe I'd be able to bind whatever they mixed together without going wrong.” Theo nodded to acknowledge that he was following. </p><p>“So they set out to build what they thought would be an apex creature. One that they had a chance of controlling. Nogitsune are solitary creatures, but powerful and can use magic, so they wanted your were-chimera in so that I’d be able to form bonds and hierarchy with others. In the first attempt they took out about 40% of my fox DNA and 40% of yours and switched them.”</p><p>“First attempt?” Theo cringed as Stiles nodded solemnly. </p><p>“We went wrong in a big way but survived. Clearly.” Stiles gestured between them and Theo didn’t look impressed. Stiles chuckled and gestured to one of the sheets of paper that detailed the results of the first attempt. “The fox and the ‘were didn’t get along at all. Caused internal battles that left us catatonic while our beasts tried to reconcile each other. The next three tries were removing about 10% of our new mixed DNA to add a third creature to balance us.” </p><p>“Three tries?” </p><p>“Yep, didn’t work well. Beyond feral until they added the Weretiger. Specifically siberian tiger.” He paused while Theo let the existence of Were-Siberian Tigers sink in, Stiles continued like nothing happened, “Apparently they’re bordering on extinct and have been for centuries. Adding in that deep seeded instinct to survive and protect what remains of the species did it and the three beasts settled in us.” </p><p>“Wow.” Theo hummed and Stiles noticed that he seemed to be focusing inward to examine his own beast. “I guess my wolf feels different now, still a wolf but more.” Stiles stilled at that. </p><p>“It still feels like a wolf?” He questioned. </p><p>“Yeah mosty, why? What does yours feel like?” </p><p>“Fox mostly.” </p><p>“But you feel like the same thing as me?” </p><p>“I am but slightly different, I guess. We’re the same species but different variants? I don’t know, man, but I know we’re the same, I can feel it.” </p><p>“Yeah me too.” Theo smiles softly for a moment before sharply returning his gaze to the information spread between them and shocked when he notices what was written on the last page in the file. Stiles pretended not to notice his panic and waited for him to let what he saw sink in. “Then what happened?” </p><p>“I think you saw.” Stiles chuckled bitterly, “Our beasts settled and then we went wrong in a more classic Chimera sense and were deemed failures. Leaking mercury and all that delicious goodness. I guess the Doctors bailed and left us to die, which we didn’t.” </p><p>“Do we know how?” </p><p>Stiles’ smile was manic and feral, “I have no idea, but the way my magic feels gives me a theory.” </p><p>“Your Spark saved us.” Theo said in awe. </p><p>“That’s the best explanation I’ve got. Because I’m going to be honest with you and say I don’t feel like a Chimera. Not that I know what a Chimera is supposed to feel like really, but my fox feels like it’s settling into something <i>new</i>. Do you feel like that?”</p><p>“Yeah, like there’s a bunch of new instincts and powers and my body and wolf are trying to decide which to keep and which to let go.” </p><p>“Oh, yeah, just like that. Good explanation. And that doesn’t even take into account what’s going on with our bond.” </p><p>“It’s settling.” Theo said sharply. Stiles’ feral smile snapped back into place joined by an intense glare. </p><p>“I’m not so stupid that I can’t sense a power struggle from a mile away.” </p><p>Theos’ eyes flashed, now much closer to silver, but not nearly as intense as the color of Stiles’. His tone was matter of fact when he spoke, a soft growl echoing under the words. “I’m going to be Alpha.” </p><p>Stiles’ eyes flashed in response as his fox woke from within and clawed its way toward the surface of his mind. Stiles took a deep breath to hold his control long enough to gruff out, “You really want to do this now, Theo?” </p><p>The only answer was intensified growling as Theo rose from his side of the table, having clearly lost himself  to his wolf. Stiles’ fox took over in response to the challenge and leapt across the table to engage with him.</p><p>The table flipped and caused loose papers to go flying around the room. Theo managed to avoid Stiles’ initial attack as they both started shifting closer to their beta forms. Theo didn’t look much different outside of his eyes, he still shifted much like a wolf, though it appeared to be less dramatic of a transformation. More teeth and claws, less bulking width and sideburns. </p><p>Stiles was all elongated fangs and black ghostlike appendages sprouting from his form. His claws are much shorter than a wolfs, but razor sharp. He didn’t have much time to examine the tails trailing behind him, now visible and misted like they were made of smoke. He could feel his ears pop atop his head and felt that they would be the same. </p><p>The two moved on nothing but instinct. Neither going for fatal blows but engaging in the dominance battle with all of their strength. The fighting quickly devolved onto the ground in a tangle of limbs as they rolled and pinned each other in attempts to subdue. </p><p>After pinning Theo once more, he wrapped the other in his tails and squeezed. The stench of his magic and the tightness of the squeeze seemed to choke Theo long enough to distract him. Their fight for dominance came to a brief pause as Stiles leaned over the pinned Theo on the ground with a growl and teeth at his throat. “You done?”</p><p>“I’m-ngh-..lpha” Theo grumbled through his panicked struggle but stilled after a moment when he realized he was well and truly pinned down. He let out a small squeak of defeat and the scent of arousal flooded the room. Neither was sure from which of them it came. Stiles purred and withdrew his teeth from Theos’ neck while keeping him pinned down hard.</p><p>“On and on about how you want to be Alpha,” Stiles purred into his ear, more fox than human, before lowering his nose into the spot where his teeth had just been and taking a deep inhale, “As if I’d ever submit to you or anyone. You should have known better.” </p><p>Stiles' voice was low, dominating, and mildly amused. Theo stayed still and responded with only a slight tilt of his head to allow for more space. Not quite submission but inching closer. The low rumble of a growl in Stiles’ throat turned to a pleased one as he continued to inhale at his throat. “You were never going to be in charge of this operation, Theo, but I was willing to let you believe it for a bit longer. Ease you in. But, you cant help yourself can you?” </p><p>Stiles nipped at the spot he’d been scenting and Theo whimpered. The foxes’ growl was delighted now but his tone stayed soft and commanding. “Baby, you’re not built to be in control,” Stiles’ right hand released the arm it was holding in favor of sliding slowly down Theos’ side and dipping under his shirt. The arousal in the room spiked once more and the fox chuckled, “And you know it. That’s why you keep trying so hard. Denying your true nature.” </p><p>Stiles accentuated the point by lowering his hips against Theos backside, pressing the hardened length firmly against his ass in dominance. Theo bit his lip to keep his groan inaudible but his scent gave him away. “Yes.” Stiles hissed into his ear, pleased, “All that posturing, but deep down you know you just want me to take care of you.” </p><p>Theo couldn’t hold back the groan this time and Stiles rewarded him with a light nip on his ear followed by a flick of his tongue. At that action, Theos’ head tilted fully in submission as he wiggled against the hold in confused and frustrated arousal. "This is what you really want and I'm going to <i>own</i> you." Stiles whispered before biting down in his claim and solidifying the strength in his bond. </p><p>Alpha red danced across the silver of his eyes until it settled in an outline around his pupils. Stiles roared in triumph and only sounded mostly like a lion. The rush of power settled itself pretty quickly and he crumbled atop Theo who was shivering slightly from the balance of power. Stiles let out a pleased exhale and lapped at the bite mark to close it up and scented a still shaking Theo gently.</p><p>“What a show!” An amused female voice echoed from the other side of the room, causing Stiles’ head to shoot up and meet the very pleased expression on Peter Hales’ face. Standing next to him beaming was a girl that couldn’t be more than a few years older than himself. </p><p>She had long straight brown hair with red streaks on either side, large rounded glasses, an oversized unzipped black hoodie, bright red waist high shorts, and a crop top that just said ‘Boylove’ in plain white text. Her scent was ripe with excitement and she was smiling at Stiles while still keeping herself tucked protectively behind Peter. Stiles jumped off Theo and blushed furiously before glaring at Peter. </p><p>“What the fuck man?” Stiles grumbled. </p><p>“I told you I was coming, sweetheart.” Peter smirked, amused. “I know you felt it.” </p><p>“Still.” Stiles struggled to hold back his embarrassment while Theo seemed to slip his mask on without much issue. Stiles didn’t buy the complacency for a moment but felt that at least for now Theo would behave. “Of course you’d show up right now.” </p><p>“Yeah, that’s on me. I couldn’t miss this.” The girl squeaked from behind Peter who nudged her in the side gently. She pouted up at him but relented. </p><p>“And you are?” Stiles was trying so hard to be nice but his fox was still agitated and he was still riding on the high from becoming Alpha. He’d likely have attacked if his fox didn’t already see Peter as pack for some reason. Stiles chose not to think about it too much. </p><p>“Oh! Right!” She came around Peter a little more so that Stiles could get a better look at her and held a hand out in greeting. “I’m River Hale, I’m Peter’s mate and a Seer.”</p><p>“Peters?!”</p><p>“Mate, yes.” Peter replied, looking more smug than Stiles had seen in a long time. Stiles turned back to River and she looked smug as well. </p><p>“You’re so-”</p><p>“Young, hot, unique, powerful.” She cut him off, amused by his shock. Peter puffed his chest out. Stiles took the new information, like all the rest of the crap that had happened these last few days, and accepted it with a shrug.</p><p>“All right then. Nice to meet you, River.” </p><p>“You too, Alpha.” She purred mischievously causing Theo to stop sorting papers long enough to growl at her and for Peter to wrap his arm around her in solidarity. Stiles the human wasn’t sure how to respond, but fox Stiles took control as soon as the couple tilted their heads in submission.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>